Story Of An Insane Man
by voices in my head
Summary: a short story of an insane man


Story Of A Insane Man  
  
Gary picked up the green plastic jug and a sprayer and walked to the counter  
  
"Poisoning wasps huh?" The guy behind the counter looked at the can of wasp poison  
  
"Yeah the news said it was cause we had such a crappy winter." He wrote a check and  
  
grabbed the items off the counter walking to his car.  
  
Ten minutes later he was standing in the back yard spraying a nest with the poison  
  
he had purchased earlier. "Ow crap." He brought his hand up to the pain in the back of  
  
his neck where he had been stung as the sprayer ran dry. The sting had already swollen,  
  
and he walked to his shed putting the sprayer away then walking to the faucet next to the  
  
shed. Scooping a handful of dirt out of the flowerbed he soaked it with water then  
  
slapped it on his neck. Turning towards the house he noticed another nest being built on  
  
the back of the shed.  
  
A week and ten cans of poison later he was busy buying a beekeepers suit to protect  
  
him from the wasps. He had been stung many times over the last week and there were  
  
still more nests around his yard. He carried the suit out to his car and climbed in.  
  
Walking to his shed he removed a can of poison throwing the box it had been in away.  
  
He refilled the sprayer and put on the suit spraying more nests.  
  
"There, all done." He tossed the shovel aside adjusting his beekeepers suit, he had  
  
grown used to the suit, putting it on every day. Walking into the house he unzipped the  
  
mosquito netting and walked through. He had built the mosquito netting halls after they  
  
had started coming in the house for him he walked in the bathroom removing the lid off  
  
the tank when he was done. Reaching down he grabbed his keys and unlocked the chest  
  
next to him removing one of the large cans of insecticide and dumping it in the tank. The  
  
wasps had been trying to get in through the plumbing so he had to fill the tank with the  
  
poison to keep them out then, he had to lock it up because they came and bit threw the  
  
bottles so he couldn't kill them.  
When the tank was filled he walked to his room, taking off the suit and unzipping  
  
the layer of netting around his bed crawling in and leaning over, flipping the switch. Bug  
  
zappers lit up around his bed bathing the room in blue light, he rolled over and went to  
  
sleep.  
The next morning he hauled his new supplies in and threw them on his  
  
workbench, among them ten cases of poison a can of buckshot a can of gunpowder and a  
  
small bb pistol. He had found the gun when buying the powder it, was a normal bb pistol  
  
that was powered by co2 had an eight shot cylinder and a mounted laser sight. He tucked  
  
the pistol in his waistband and grabbed a razorblade cutting a piece of cardboard.  
  
Walking to the yard, he tucked the small bomb into the hollow pipe. Jumping in the hole  
  
he had dug, pulling out his lighter he lit the fuse. The blast was deafening he looked up  
  
from his hole and saw that the buckshot charge had done it's job. What looked like a  
  
wasp nest was scattered around the lawn along with pieces of wasp. The buckshot had  
  
pierced the side of his shed the small black holes everywhere. "I did it!" he yelled.  
  
Feeling a slight sense of accomplishment at the sight of the dead bugs.  
  
Back inside his house he picked up the aerosol can and walked back to his yard  
  
heading towards the next nest. When he reached the nest he withdrew his lighter and  
  
pointed the can at the nest depressing the button and moving the flaming lighter in front.  
  
Flames leapt at the edges of the nest then the nest was consumed by them. He laughed as  
  
he watched the wasps try to escape the flames heat. The lighters flame disappeared  
  
without Gary noticing. Free from the burning flames wasp flew from their charred home  
  
and began swarming Gary. He ran towards the shed slapping at the wasps. When he  
  
reached the shed he grabbed the hose and began soaking himself. The wasp disappeared  
  
and he ran to the house for the rest of the day.  
  
The next day he returned from the store the package tucked under his arm. Once  
  
inside he opened the box and removed the shotgun. The shotgun could do the same  
  
damage as the bombs only faster. He grabbed the box of shells on the table next to it and loaded the gun, heading towards the half-burned nest. He raised the shotgun and fired,  
  
destroying the nest in one shot. "Hey what's going on?" he turned to the voice and waited  
  
for it to come around the corner. A man ran around the corner looking around the yard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gary raised the shotgun as the wasps swarmed around behind the  
  
man. They began to crawl on the man and soon he was covered. Gary fired at the wasps  
  
but before the bb's could hit them they flew off and the man absorbed the impact of the  
  
shot. He fired until the gun ran dry, each time the wasps dodging the shots. When he was  
  
done the swarm flew away. Leaving only the corpse of a man whose name Gary didn't  
  
know.  
  
A year later Gary sat on his bed staring out the window. He had been tried for the  
  
murder, dubbed insane, and then sent here. Now he sat in his room listening to the  
  
buzzing and watching the wasps gather on his third story window. Soon he would break  
  
the window and let them in. then it would all be over.  
  
3 


End file.
